


In between

by kaige68



Category: Avengers/Agents of SHIELD
Genre: Bumbleverse, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bumble had climbed up onto the bed in the night</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)**thtwzjustadream** as a thank you for all the fics she wrote as rewards.

The sky had just begun to brighten up. Not enough to cast shadows, but close. Hawkeye’s vision adjusted to the dimness easily and he took in sight occupying the middle and left side of the bed.

Bumble had climbed up onto the bed in the night, worming his way in between Clint and Phil. The memory of Phil (when Bumble still smelled like puppy) emphatically stating that the dog was not to sleep on the bed, made Clint smile. He felt his smile widen at the correlating memory of Phil getting up in the middle of the night to let the whining puppy out and then not putting Bumble in his crate, but plopping the wriggling puppy onto the sheets and then climbing into the bed next to him.

Clint turned slightly, doing his best not to disturb his bed companions. Bumble was on his stomach, stretched long, his large adorably jowled head on his paws between their chests. It was unusual to have the dog asleep and not rolled to one side, he wondered if Bumble didn’t want to, or couldn’t decide between _Papa_ and _Daddy_ to curl up against.  
Phil, however, was on his side, somewhat spooning the spaniel. Clint managed to not laugh out loud at Phil’s arm draped over Bumble.

“He’s staring again, isn’t he boy?” Phil mumbled the words without opening his eyes.

Clint could feel an enthusiastic tail moving the covers. He sighed happily and draped his own arm over Bumble. Happy little family.


End file.
